sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Feo Smith
Name: Feo Eleri Smith Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Jazz, Exercise Appearance: Feo is tall for a girl, and stands at 5’10”. She weighs 130 pounds and looks quite thin. Her hair is a glossy jet black and wavy, hanging down a little past her shoulders. Her face has the symmetry that most models aspire to, with the high cheekbones to go with it. Her eyes are dark green, and her lips are naturally pouty. She has white teeth and a classical nose. However - those eyes and teeth aren’t perfect - she wears plastic black frames for her nearsightedness and silver braces. She never learned how to put contracts in, but she keeps a pair on her in case she breaks her glasses. Her skin leans toward being pale, so she tans religiously with her mother. She works out as much as she possibly can, so her stomach, arms, and legs are seriously toned. She has a decent sized bust and behind, but isn’t very curvy. Feo is half-Brazilian, half-Caucasian. She tends to play up the whole “exotic” thing as much as she possibly can. In school, Feo believes that the illusion of sex sells, so she dresses accordingly. She loves slinky dresses, short skirts, and midriff-baring tops. She only wears one risqué item at a time, however. In contrast, she doesn’t wear much makeup or jewelry. In fact, she only wears clear lip-gloss and her father’s old faux gold Rolex watch. She doesn’t wear many high priced clothes, but shoes are another story. She feels that the right shoe is key to looking sexy and they are her main indulgence. On the day of the of the trip, Feo was wearing a white button-down shirt, a blue plaid pleated schoolgirl skirt, and black boots with three-inch heels. Biography: Feo spent the better part of her childhood in L.A., California. She lived in a two-bedroom house with her mother, Jenny, her father, Paulo, and her older half-sister, Wren. Wren was two years older than her, and the two never really got along. In fact, her rivalry with Wren, more than anything else in her life, shaped her personality. As Feo grew up, it was obvious that she was the prettier of the two. She won beautiful baby contests, and at age 5, won her first and only beauty pageant. Wren hated this, as she would only be considered average at best. Once Wren had entered middle school, it was discovered that she was extremely intelligent. She was moved up a grade, and proceeded to rub it in Feo’s face. Feo was okay in school, but she was nowhere near the genius that Wren was turning out to be. The girl were constantly at each other’s throats, Feo taunting Wren about her plain Jane looks (Feo was still a very pretty girl) and Wren retorted with Feo’s lack of scholastic aptitude. It got to the point where their parents hesitated to leave them in the same room by themselves. The war came to a head two years later when Feo, taking a break from riding her bike, heard her parents talking to Wren. She put her head near the door to her parent’s room, and heard something that would change her world forever. “Wren, honey, don’t worry about what that girl said about you. So what if she thinks you’re ugly? You’re brilliant, and you are going places. Besides, most girls that are the cute ones at your age are either ugly or useless at mine” Feo was crushed. She had no idea that Wren had been crying before she came in, or that her mom had been talking about a bully in Wren’s class and not her. All she knew is that Wren had won. No matter how bad she made Wren feel, she was still going to win in the end. It was likely she was going to be an ugly loser when she grew up, and there wasn’t much she could do about it. In the weeks to come, Feo would spend most of her time playing outside, going as far as doing her homework at lunch so she could get out of the house faster. When she did encounter her sister, she didn‘t speak to her at all. It was possibly worse than before. None of them could figure out what was behind the sudden change. Jenny got an offer as a plant supervisor, but it required transferring from California to Minnesota. She wasn’t thrilled about it, but it was a major pay raise and offered a change of scene. After discussing it with Carlos, they decided that he would sell his car repair shop, and they would make the move to Saint Paul. Wren and Feo would have to start fresh in a completely new state. They both adjusted surprisingly well, even being civil to one another. Feo started to go by Eleri in school, not wanting to be teased about her name. Unfortunately, she was teased anyway. Where girls had been jealous of Wren for being better in class than they were, they were jealous of Eleri (as she was now known) for being prettier than them. She began constantly getting detention for bickering with them during classes. Her parents tried talking to her, but she refused to tell them what was going on. At their wit's end, they begged Wren to help her younger sister out. She begrudingly agreed. Although Feo wouldn't listen to Wren at first, she wore her down. In time, the two started hanging out with each other just because they wanted to. Wren told Feo how she had been treated back then, and how she had to stop caring what people thought about her - including Feo. With Wren's advice, she made it through middle school with her head held high. One unexpected side effect of said confidence was her reputation as a notorious flirt (and worse). She loved the power she had when a boy was under her spell. Quite a few guys had fallen under her spell during middle school; she’d stolen more than her share of boyfriends. However, she never got any further than kissing with any of them. In Bayview, she ran with the popular circles. She wasn’t necessarily friends with all of them, she just found them to be the group she had the most in common with. In tenth grade, she was put in a beginning band class. She couldn’t transfer out of it; the classes were too full. The band teacher, Mr. Schuster, put her on instrument after instrument, trying to find one she could play. He eventually found her an old alto sax. To her, Mr. Schuster, and her family’s surprise, she had a natural gift for it. She soon grew in her skill, seeing it as a ticket to her being more than just a pretty face. Outside of school, she generally was either working out or practicing. With all her activity in band, she never got any less popular or any less flirtatious. She didn’t actively steal anyone’s man anymore, but she frequently crossed the line between flirting with someone and actually coming on to them. Feo is now considered one the hottest girls in school. She is also known as a tease, for all her flirting, she can count the number of people she’s slept with using one hand. However, she's not a virgin, having causally given that up to one of Wren's visiting college friends. She isn't sentimental about it at all; all she wanted was a good time, which she got. Her parents are aware of the fact that she's active, but not the details of her sex life. She makes decent grades, although her teachers still compare her to Wren, who went off to Stanford. She hates this, and doesn’t hesitate to say so. The sisters are close though, and even though the two are still somewhat jealous of one another, Feo considers Wren to be her best friend. Feo is reasonably nice to everyone, unless she feels they are trying to make her feel dumb. People who brag about their grades and class ranking tend to set her off as well. She’s in jazz band, and plans on trying to make a living with her sax after she graduates. She loves talking about music in general. Advantages: Feo is in extremely good shape physically, having had a workout regimen for years. Most of the other student have no idea she’s that dedicated to staying fit, giving her the element of surprise in that regard. She’s beautiful, and an accomplished flirt. She’s also the type to use that to her advantage. Disadvantages: She has offended a lot of girls with her flirtatious ways. She doesn’t have much emotional support in the student body. Her height will make it more difficult to hide. If she gets offended, she will lash out at the person that did it. That may lead to a fatal misunderstanding. Designated Number: Female student no. 43 ---- Designated Weapon: Small terrarium of scorpions Conclusion: ...Aren't those Dorian's? Ah well, he'll live. Regardless, if G043 doesn't find the right guy to bat her eyelashes at, then she's in deep, deep trouble. Guns aren't easily charmed from paranoid hands! The above biography is as written by Sunny D33. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Fri'Chickenisha, SOTF_Help '''Kills: None Killed By: Collar detonation Collected Weapons: Terrarium of scorpion (discarded), sharpened stick (improv weapon), oar (taken from Haruka Wantanabe) Allies: Duncan McMahon, Ethan Kent Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: '''Feo smith first awoke in the sawmill. She was soon approached by Ethan Kent and soon they formed a group with Duncan McMahon . They formed a plan to steal a weapon from Cisco Vasquez and Joe Rios. Before they could carry it out, Brent Shanahan tossed dynamite at the sawmill. In the explosion Feo was badly injured, loosing two fingers off her right hand, suffering several burns on her limbs and was knocked unconscious for a minute. Ethan administered first aid and when they awoke she fought with him, blaming him for the incident. After some tension the group decided to stay together and wandered to the tunnels. Feo started out the second day waking up in the tunnels to find Ethan holding her as she slept. She gave him a quick kiss to wake him up but they were interrupted by a noise from further down the tunnel and went to see what had caused it. The trio came upon Haruka Watanabe and Frankie Fiametta on the floor, having collided with each other. They were soon joined by Liz Polanski, who attempted to comfort Haruka, but was rebuffed. Feo took the opportunity to steal Haruka's oar while she cowered behind Duncan. Ethan and Feo talked briefly with Frankie before leaving to escape the tunnels with Liz. Along the way, Liz looked for radio relays in the tunnel, hoping that there would be none and that the collars would not be able to be remotley detonated underground, but Feo pointed them out. Liz attempted to destroy one of the relays but was stopped by Ethan who told her rather rudley that destroying terrorist property would result in her death and asking that if she wished to be blown up that she wait until he and Feo were clear of the area. As soon as the three exited the tunnels, Ethan and Feo bid Liz good bye and set off. Ethan and Feo journied across the island, coming to stop at the higher point of the mountain. Using his boyscout knowledge, Ethan started a fire and the two talked. They conversed for some time, then slept together. After the act the two talked a bit more, then walked down the mountain to the ranger station. At the ranger station, the pair looked around the hut for a few minutes. Ethan pulled an old bike into the office of the hut and proceeded to look through the files in the cabinets and drawers while Feo looked around and mused on how the hut reminded her of her grandmother's house. Ethan devised a plan to build an electrical generator out of the bicycle and the motor from the fridge in the kitchen that would power the computer so they might find out their location and sneak it into the broadcast. In order to get Feo a safe distance from the hut without raising suspicion he cruelly insulted her until she stormed out. When she heard the explosion of his collar she rushed back and found his body. She dragged the corpse back to the hut and found the instructions and the note he had written her as a good bye. Feo worked to build the generator and was joined by Isabel Guerra, Charlie Duclare, Helen Wilson, and Winnie Clark. The group silently worked to power the generator by taking turns on the bicycle. After several hours the computer was charged and Feo started the machine. Feo searched the contents of the computer, finally yeilding the location and name of the island and wrote it down. Kitty Gittschall and Roland Harte then wandered into the station but before long the area was declared a danger zone. The group haphazardly tried to hide what they had done as they escaped but Feo recognized it wouldn't be enough to fool the terrorists and stayed behind to properly dispose of the evidence. In staying behind to make sure their secret was kept Feo was unable to get out of the danger zone in time and her collar was detonated. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: "Okay, next time I threaten to kill you, I'll speak English. Happy?" '' ''"And you, behind Duncan. Stop crying, you're embarrassing yourself. And by the way, this oar is mine now." 'Claiming her new weapon' "Well, yeah, that's what we would talk about. And I'd say the typical girl shit like 'I just want a salad' and 'I don't kiss on the first date,' but since we have to speed this up- both of those are bullshit."' On an impromtu first date with Ethan' "Wren, mom, dad, turn the damn channel." Warning her family to change the channel as she disrobes "Vejo voces no inferno, querido" (See you in hell, baby) Her last words to Ethan after being insulted and the last words he ever hears ' Other/Trivia Threads ''Below is a list of threads that contain Feo, in chronological order: '''Pre-Game *High Gloss Highs *She Shook Me Cold *The In Crowd V4 *All That I've Ever Known *The Man-Slut, the Cocktease, and the Lover *What Are Little Girls Made Of? *The House of the Rising Sun Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Feo Smith. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Feo was great. I wish she'd stayed active, so we could've seen her do more. She was a character who really took the moral ambiguity that was so rife in V4 and made it work. She was scheming and selfish, but also willing to throw her all into an escape plan because it was more likely to work than playing the traditional way and because someone she grew to care about wanted her to. Even with her end due to inactivity in a danger zone, I highly recommend giving Feo a look, as she's a good character and also lays a lot of the groundwork for one of the biggest events in SOTF history. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students